


A Needed Getaway

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Log Cabin, M/M, Pining Steve, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve needs a break from the harsh city winter. Tony offers a solution, and a much needed vacation for them both.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	A Needed Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For Happy Steve Bingo, N2 - Log Cabin/Camping
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous story, Campfire Stories (see above). You don't have to read that to read this one (although I'd love it if you did!) but basically in it Steve and Tony flirt and bond and snuggle together after they need to camp out for a night waiting for plane repairs.

It had been a few months since their unexpected camping trip by the lake, and Steve still thought about that night fondly. The crisp air, swimming and telling ghost stories by the campfire, snuggling up at night - it was a great way to make the best of a bad situation, made even better that he got to do all of that with Tony. It had also been a surprising opportunity to enjoy being out in nature, something Steve barely got to do now in his busy life as an Avenger but never got to enjoy as a child.

Camping, playing in the snow, being out in the woods - Steve missed out on all of these things as a sickly young boy. His mother was afraid Steve would get hurt, sick, lost or even worse. Without his dad or the money to really get out of the city or afford quality winter clothes, Steve had grown up spending most of the winter indoors, watching the snow fall outside his window as other kids played in the cold.

That was in the past, and as an adult, Steve completely understood where his mother had been coming from. He didn’t hold it against her - she had just been looking out for her little boy. And after literally being on ice for years, he guessed she was right to be wary of the cold. 

But now he was an adult, and one with super abilities at that; so as much as he understood and appreciated his mother’s apprehension he wasn’t going to miss out on the winter fun now. 

Except winter in New York was deceptively picturesque. Easy to get caught up in the holiday displays and lights and joy, to be in awe at the snow falling against the city skyline. New York, at a distance, sparkled in the winter. 

But up close? Steve knew all too well that if you stared at New York in the winter for too long, the ugliness began to show. Crowded stores meant annoyed shoppers, mass transit packed with riders wearing multiple layers. Too cold outside, too warm inside; the pure white snow turning into grey nasty mush after just a moment on the pavement. 

Sure, winter was great. But winter in a city like New York just got to be a little too much, sometimes. So that’s what prompted Steve to ask Tony about winter getaways as they finished another training session. Even Captain America needed a change in scenery once in a while. 

Tony was uploading footage of the training session as the team packed their gear to go change for dinner. Steve removed his cowl, and put his shield on his back as he walked over to Tony. 

Tony looked up and lightly chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked. 

“Your helmet hair. Cowl hair, I guess? Anyway, it’s cute, a ruffled bedhead kind of look. It’s good on you,” Tony responded with a small smirk at seeing a light blush appear across Steve’s cheeks as his hand lifted to his messy hair. 

“Uh, thanks,” Steve said. Over the past several months, Steve couldn’t help but notice Tony’s flirtatious comments. And because he had liked Tony so much, Steve never knew how to handle it. Tony also had a reputation of flirting with most people, even if he didn’t intend to do so. But just a small smile from Tony would make Steve’s stomach do flips, so how could he properly judge what was casual flirting and what was something more? 

“Would you have any recommendations if a guy wanted to get away from the harsh city winter?” 

“Sure! I could recommend a million places. What were you thinking? Tropical island? Rain forest? A cottage off a warm beach?”

“Oh, no - nothing like that. I’d still like to appreciate winter, but the grime and hustle of the city are kind of ruining it for me.”

“Oh, okay - you know,” Tony said with a pause to think. “I might just have a place. Are you . . . looking to go alone?”

Once again, a question that seemed innocent enough. If Tony was planning a trip, he would need to know how many people were going, right? 

Steve decided to test the waters. “I don’t really want it to be an entire _team_ affair but if _you_ want to come with me, I'd love to have you. Uh, come with me. Come along with me.” Steve blushed some more as Tony smirked, a naughty thought clearly passing through his head as Steve realized how vaguely suggestive that just sounded. 

“A getaway would actually be really nice. Let me see what I can put together.”

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Tony had made all of the arrangements. They set out by car, driving upstate. 

“We sure they’ll be fine without us?” Steve asked as the GPS guided him out of the city.

“Yeah, they can manage without us. Worst case, we’re only going a couple hours’ drive away. If I need to call in emergency transport to get us back to the city it won’t be a huge deal.”

Steve sighed. Tony looked over from the passenger’s seat. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind me tagging along on your vacation?” Tony asked. 

Steve had no idea what to make of that. “Not only do I not mind it, I’m happy you’re here. I -“

_I love you so much._

_I think about you every day._

_I want you so badly and I don’t know how to let you know._

“- I enjoy spending time with you, Tony. Plus, like you said - we all need a break sometimes. Thank you for putting this all together, it means a lot.”

Tony smiled and got comfortable in his seat, picking the music for the ride. They spent the next couple hours chatting, Tony sharing facts about his favorite bands - an entire era of music that Steve had missed while he was on ice. 

Steve loved how easy it was to talk to Tony. Despite how different they were, there was always something Steve could learn from Tony, and he loved how Tony lit up when he spoke about something that mattered to him. Steve laughed to himself, thinking about how unfortunate it was his eyes needed to stay on the road and not on Tony.

After a couple of hours and a stop at a local store for groceries and supplies, Steve pulled up to the cabin. It looked like a scene out of a painting. The log cabin was large, with a covered wrap around porch that overlooked a downward hill leading to a quaint frozen lake that was surrounded by a ring of tall pine trees. The cabin had a beautiful stone path peeking through the fresh layer of fallen snow.

“Tony, this place is gorgeous. Where’d you find it?”

“I own it. I told you I might have a place. Just wasn’t sure if I had sold this one or a beach house I had last year. Had to check. But looking at it now, I’m glad I kept it.”

Steve parked in the driveway as they exited the car and brought their luggage inside. Rustic but still modern - it was clear the log cabin was a smart house (Steve didn’t expect less from Tony) and the inside looked like it had come straight from a magazine. 

Steve looked around. The log walls were broken up with a large glass window that overlooked the lake. A door led to the back porch and yard, where Tony had a fire pit and a hot tub. 

The house itself was open plan, with the majority of the space dedicated to the kitchen and living room. In the living room, a big flat-screen television was next to a large fireplace surrounded by comfy couches. There was a beautiful wood dining table to the side. The kitchen had even fancier appliances than the one back at the tower and included a wine fridge, marble countertops on top of forest green cabinets. Other open live edge wood shelves lined the wall of the kitchen. 

Steve continued to explore the cabin. He opened a door to see a luxurious bathroom, with floor to ceiling tile, couples’ sinks, and a large glass shower and separate soak in tub. The door next to that led to a large bedroom with a king-sized bed.

Steve could hear Tony call out from the kitchen behind him. “So the one downside about this place is that there’s only one bedroom, which you’re more than welcome to. I can sleep out here on the couch.”

Steve remembered a passing comment Tony had once made at a gala. _My parents weren’t perfect, but they didn’t raise a bad host._

While Steve would gladly take the couch - it was Tony’s cabin after all - Steve knew better than to try to argue with Tony by offering to sleep on the couch himself. If he tried to go to sleep on the couch he’d wake up later being carted off to the bed by some kind of robot, or Tony in the Iron Man armor himself, and while the latter had admittedly been a passing fantasy of his, Steve wasn’t about to start their week together with an argument about a bed, and certainly not one as large as the one inside this bedroom. 

“You don’t have to, Tony, we’ve shared a bed before. And this one’s massive.” Steve surprised himself with how confidently he had just asked Tony to share a room with him. And before Tony could retort, Steve took both their bags and brought them into the bedroom. Tony didn’t seem to argue about it, so Steve considered the matter resolved.

Once they were settled in, Steve and Tony spent the rest of the day together on the couch, curled up in front of the fire as soft jazz played from the stereo. They both had their feet up on the large ottoman. Steve threw a blanket that had been on the back of the couch over both his and Tony’s legs.

“Thanks. You’re so good to me, Steve.”

Steve blushed. “Good to _you_? Tony, this place is incredible. This is exactly what I had in mind. Thank you.” 

“Anytime. We can spend the entire week on this couch staring out the window if that’s what you want. Or -”

“Or what?”

“Well, there are a few things. There are a couple of mountains nearby, so we could go skiing. Also plenty of mountain trails, if a hike interests you. And there’s a couple of small towns near by that kind of have the “Christmas village year-round” kind of vibe that I’d love to check out.”

“Yes! All of that sounds great!” 

“Okay, we can get up early tomorrow and make a decision.”

They both washed up and changed into pajamas. Tony got into bed first, claiming the side of the bed furthest from the door. Steve climbed into bed soon after, getting comfortable under the warm blanket. He was right about the bed - at the moment there was a comfortable foot and a half between them with more room to spare.

“Night, Tony.”

“Good night, Steve.”

Steve woke up the next morning with Tony’s back against his. 

* * *

That morning, Tony bought tickets for skiing at a local mountain. 

The last time Steve had gone skiing, it was to chase after HYDRA agents during the war. The pursuit had been stressful (you try balancing ski poles and a shield at the same time) but Steve spent the morning replacing all of those memories with better ones of racing Tony down a slope and grabbing hot cocoa afterward at the ski lodge. 

After they returned to the cabin Steve took a relaxing long shower, some of which was spent trying to ignore how wonderful Tony looked in his ski suit.

They cooked dinner together (roasted salmon, seasoned potatoes, salad and wine), and rested on the couch watching a show about science. 

The next morning, Steve woke up facing Tony, who was less than a foot away. 

* * *

On their third day, the weather wasn’t too great, with a small snowstorm blowing in. Steve and Tony had grabbed breakfast at a local diner, but otherwise spent the day in the cabin relaxing, Steve painting a landscape by the window and Tony tinkering on a small robot. 

Steve hadn’t felt this relaxed in his entire life. He hadn’t realized how heavy the weight of being Captain America had been on his spirit until he didn’t have to be that. The team was fine - they checked in twice a day - and for a week Steve could just be _Steve_. Not team captain, not super hero, no carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders - just Steve. 

From what he could tell, Tony felt similarly. Every once in awhile Steve would turn to watch Tony, small headlamp on his head, face buried in focus in a small pile of metal, hands playing with small tools and wires and gears. Once Tony looked up, catching Steve staring, and just gave him a soft smile. Steve felt his heart do a big flip. 

The rest of the day was spent reading, playing cards, and telling more stories. 

“So, have you heard any more ghost stories since our last camping trip?”, Tony asked as he put a card into the discard pile. 

Later that night, Steve woke up with a start at the sound of a yelp from Tony.

“Tony! Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Steve turned in bed to see Tony sat up, trembling and lightly clutching at his chest. Steve turned on a bedside lamp and shuffled over to be with Tony.

“Bad - bad dream. Dreamt about Battleworld again. Being lost, in the desert, looking through pyramids - I -” Tony mumbled quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re with me, and you’re safe.” Steve reached an arm around Tony, who was still shaking and pulled the man in close to his side. Tony curled in toward Steve, and Steve moved his hand reassuringly up and down Tony’s back. After awhile, when Tony’s breathing calmed down and returned to normal, Steve moved them both back onto the bed, pulling Tony into his arms and letting Tony lay on Steve’s chest. 

They fell asleep like that, but when Steve woke up that morning, he found he was alone in the bed.

Steve jumped out of bed, and opened the door to the main living area. Tony was awake, already dressed and quietly sipping coffee at the dining room table. 

“Tony -”

“Oh, good morning, Steve,” Tony answered softly. 

“Would you wanna go to one of the nearby towns and wander around?” Tony asked. He didn’t acknowledge the night before, so Steve didn’t push the subject for the moment.

“That sounds great, Tony.” 

They drove to a small nearby town that had a prominent Main Street - and as Steve parked the car, he couldn’t help but feel like he had walked into a picturesque movie. Small stores lined the street, with locals strolling down the sidewalks, walking dogs and pushing strollers. 

Tony first pulled Steve into a small bakery, mentioning an apple crumb pie he had seen from this bakery on TV once. They then moved up the street to a quaint antiques store, where Tony bought a sign from an old blacksmith’s shop. Steve made them stop in a diner for some eggs and bacon, and the two continued to peruse the town for the rest of the morning. 

Tony hadn’t mentioned a single word about the night before, so Steve took it as a sign not to bring it up. But Steve was a man who was good at many things, and worrying about Tony Stark was one of the things he did best. So as they drove back to the cabin, Steve continued to weight the pros and cons of bringing the nightmare up. It couldn’t hurt to at least let Tony know he was there to listen, right?

When they arrived back at the cabin, Steve stopped the car in the driveway and reached over to stop Tony’s hand from unfastening the seat belt.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I know we haven’t spoken about last night, and we absolutely don’t have to if you don’t want to, but all I _need_ to say is that if you ever need to talk, if _anything_ is ever upsetting you, or you need to rant or cry or vent about anything, I’m here for you, Tony, no questions asked. I’m not going to pester you about it, or make you talk about something you don’t want to, but I care about you, and I’m here to support you however you need it,” Steve said, letting go of Tony’s hand and leaning back in his seat.

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Steve.” But he then got out of the car, not continuing the conversation. 

_At least he knows it’s an option_ , Steve thought to himself as he entered the cabin. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the pair spending a few hours reading (Tony) and painting (Steve), followed by a nice lasagna dinner. 

“I forgot how much I liked lasagna. Why don’t we have it more?” Steve asked.

“Because between Hulk, Thor and Clint alone we’d need to make eight of them.”

Tony went to sleep that night without mentioning the dream. 

But Steve woke up the next morning with Tony in his arms, the other man having made his way across the bed during the night. 

* * *

“Have you ever gone tubing?” Tony asked, looking out the window toward the lake.

“That’s the sledding with the tire, right? No, I haven’t done that.” 

“Grab your coat.”

Tony guided Steve outside to a large shed in the back, where he pulled out a large tire and rolled it to the edge of the hill that led down to the lake below.

Steve looked down the slope of the hill and at the ice covered lake. “Is it safe?” 

“Steve, we literally fought giant monsters with flame breath two weeks ago. I think you and I can handle a ride on a large tire.”

So Steve moved into place as Tony pushed off and plopped onto the tube as they accelerated down the hill. Steve felt Tony lean into his side as they zoomed down the slope toward the lake. 

Toward the bottom of the slope, the tube hit a small hill, sending them slightly airborne. They landed on the ice with a bounce and slid to the right bank of the lake. With the distribution of weight, the tire lightly flipped on Steve’s side, tossing him into the fluffy snow on the shore, with Tony landing on top of him with a plop.

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve asked. 

“Of course I am, with a big strong hero to catch me,” Tony responded with a large grin, still on top of Steve. They both laughed, then paused as they stared at each other, Tony only a few inches above Steve’s face. Steve could feel his stomach do a million little flips as he could sense Tony’s thoughts racing a mile a minute.

_Kiss me_ , _Tony, please_. 

But Steve couldn’t bring himself to close the gap between them either, so when Tony pulled away, Steve was disappointed. 

“Wanna go again?” Tony asked, holding out a hand to help Steve up. 

“Sure,” Steve said, accepting Tony’s assistance with a kind smile. 

They went down the hill a few more times, and after the final time, they once again landed in the snowbank. When Steve sat up to look for Tony, he got a big fluffy snowball to the chest. Looking from the snowball’s source, Steve saw Tony preparing more ammunition. 

Soon, a volley of snowballs and laughter was exchanged back and forth between the two. After they were both satisfied that the other was thoroughly soaked with snow, they put back the tire and went inside to change and warm up. 

After lunch, they went on a hike through the woods on Steve’s suggestion. Light snow blanketed the woods, and the men exchanged knowledge about the trees and animals they saw through their walk. On the last part of their hike, they had to walk over an icy trail, so Steve took Tony by the hand and they slowly crossed the ice together, feeling Tony gently squeeze even through their winter gloves. At one point, Tony began to slip, but was immediately caught by Steve and never hit the ground.

“I’ve got you, I’m not gonna let you fall.” 

“I can always count on you, Steve.”

Sore between tubing and the long hike, Tony changed and made his way to the hot tub when they got back, giving Steve an inviting glance as he exited to the yard. Steve quickly changed and joined Tony outside. 

Tony was waiting, already in the tub and staring off into the distance as Steve placed his robe and towel down and quickly climbed in.

“So,” Tony said, waiting for Steve to get comfortable.

“So?” Steve asked.

“The other night, with the dream?”

“Yeah?” 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything, but I’m here for you.”

Tony sighed. “I haven’t told anyone this, but . . . once in a while, I’ll have a nightmare. About getting lost in that no-tech dimension, away from all of you. Or being stuck on Battleworld before I found you all. Just nightmares filled with that dread, of wanting to scream for help and knowing there was no one there to hear it.”

“How long have you been having these dreams?”

“Pretty much since we got back from Battleworld.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Tony?”

Tony was silent for a moment. “You all mean so much to me, and when I thought I’d never see you all again - I - it just hurt so much. Being able to barely keep in touch over the communicator kept me focused, gave me hope. But it still hurt so much, it’s still hard to even talk about,” Tony said, his eyes welling up.

“Just so you know, you’re not alone in that. Leaving you behind, it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done and one of the worst days of my whole life, Tony,” Steve said, reaching for Tony’s hand in the water. “The whole team was devastated, but I mean this truly when I say I was heartbroken, to return to the tower - our home - and not have you there.”

Tony moved forward, and Steve knowingly opened his arms to embrace Tony, who buried his face into Steve’s chest. His arms hung around Steve’s neck, Tony let out a small sob. Steve ran his hand reassuringly up and down Tony’s back, letting the other man cry. 

“I just - I’m so scared that something is going to happen to the team, or to you, or to me, and we’re going to be taken apart again,” Tony whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere, Tony. I want to be right by your side, always, and I’m not going to let anything get in the way of that.”

After a moment, Tony leaned up, closing the gap between them to softly kiss Steve on the lips. The kiss was warm and tender, and Steve immediately pulled Tony back in for another. Steve’s hands moved down to wrap around Tony’s waist, making Tony’s body flush with his. Tony was now seated on Steve’s lap, his thighs slightly squeezing on Steve’s hips. 

Steve began to explore Tony’s mouth as Tony began to slowly roll his hips, where he could already tell Steve was half hard.

Steve pulled Tony in closer and deepened the kiss, with a pressure that Steve meant as _I’m here, you’re here, we’re both here together and I’m going to protect you forever._

They broke apart for a breath as pressed his forehead against Tony’s. 

“Wanna take this inside?” Steve asked, running his thumb down Tony’s jaw.

“Absolutely.”

They quickly got out of the hot tub, throwing on the robes and running inside and out of the cold. Steve shut the door behind them and Tony’s hands were immediately on him, pulling off both of their wet shorts and guiding Steve back to the couch. Tony gently pushed Steve onto a blanket on the couch and mounted him again, naked this time. Steve pulled Tony back in close, kissing him and feeling Tony let out a small gasp as their cocks brushed against each other. Steve began to pepper kisses down Tony’s neck as Tony said, “fireplace on,” igniting the electric fireplace and letting the room fill with warmth. 

Steve moved his hands down Tony’s side, wrapping one arm possessively around Tony’s waist as his other hand made its way to Tony’s ass, squeezing firmly. 

Tony moved a hand down between them, slowly beginning to stroke Steve’s cock, gathering the bit of wetness at the tip and moving downward until Steve was fully hard. Then Tony worked up to stroking them together as Steve began to leave marks along Tony’s neck and chest. Once they were both hard, Tony moved his hand off their cocks and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and legs around Steve’s waist.

Steve held Tony up as he stood up in one fluid motion, carrying Tony to the bedroom. Steve let go of Tony over the bed, Tony landing with a bounce and Steve crawling on top of him. Steve continued to kiss Tony’s neck as it was Tony’s turn to caress Steve’s body, running his hands wherever he could across Steve’s chest and back. 

“Side drawer.” 

Steve leaned over, and opened the drawer with one hand. He didn’t take his lips off Tony’s neck as he blindly fumbled around the drawer until he pulled out a bottle of lube. 

Tony spread his legs as Steve moved to prep him. As Steve began to circle one finger around Tony’s entrance, he whispered into Tony’s ear. 

“ _I have you, I’ve got you, you’re safe.”_

Steve continued to work Tony open as Tony let out small moans in between repeating Steve’s name. When Tony was ready, Steve slicked himself up and slowly pushed into Tony, meeting Tony’s lips with a kiss as he bottomed out. Steve held himself up with one arm by Tony’s head, stealing loving glances into Tony’s eyes between kisses as Tony got adjusted.

Tony gave a nice roll of his hips and Steve began to pull back and thrust into Tony, slowly building up a rhythm as Tony moaned loudly when Steve would pass over his spot. Steve continued to thrust into Tony, leaning into the crook of Tony’s neck planting kisses and words of love into Tony’s skin. Steve was enveloping Tony, his larger frame holding Tony down as Tony gripped onto Steve tighter as Steve thrust faster. 

Steve reached between them, shifting to make room so he could stroke Tony off with his other hand. 

“Steve, Steve, I’m close -”

“It’s okay, Tony. Let go, I’ve got you.” Tony spilled over Steve’s hand, a sensation that caused Steve to finish inside Tony a few thrusts later. Tony pulled Steve in for a deep kiss until Steve pulled out and rolled over to Tony’s side, both men completely spent. They took a moment to just enjoy the other’s presence, until Steve pulled Tony up to clean them both off. 

After cleaning up, the two both crashed into bed in each’s arms, asleep the second their heads hit the pillows.

Steve woke up early the next morning, and just held Tony in his arms. He eventually felt Tony stir, and shuffled so the other man could look at his face.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

A beat of silence followed, and Steve filled it with the only thought in his brain.

“I love you, Tony. But I think you already knew that.”

“I love you too, Steve. And yeah, I did.”

“Since when?”

“For sure? Honestly? Battleworld. The look of pure joy when you saw me, how you ran to me and swung me around in that huge hug - no one’s ever looked at me like that before.”

“Well I’ve loved you longer than that. Pretty much ever since we met.”

“Steve, I love you. I’ve always admired you since I was a kid, definitely had a crush on you when I was a teen - but meeting the man himself? You’re kind, and loving and compassionate and o protective of our team. You make me feel safe and you make me want to be better. You’re my best friend and I just - I can’t imagine waking up and not having you there.”

“I told you, Tony. I’m not going anywhere.”

Suddenly, Steve’s stomach rumbled loudly. 

“Except maybe I’m going to the kitchen to make us some pancakes?”

“I’d like that,” Tony replied, sitting up in bed. His usually neat hair all tousled and sticking up from being pressed into the bed. Steve chuckled.

“What?”

“Your bed head. Sex hair? Anyway, it’s cute. It’s a good look on you.”

Tony laughed and leaned over to kiss Steve again. Steve was truly happy, knowing any day he would get to wake up next to Tony would be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
